Purfect
by brawllover
Summary: when Ninten Lucas and Claus join smash mansion Ness Falls for the blonde but what will happen when Red gets in the way?
1. meeting the newcomers

Ness' pov:

I saw a boy getting bullied, and something in me told me I needed to help him. He was crying and bowser was calling him mean name's and pushing him.

"L-leave me alone"

"What r u going to do about it?"Bowser growled.

"Bowser leave him alone" Bower turned around then I said that. I got my baseball bat in hand ready to use if I needed it.

"Why should I?"

"Because he doesn't like it"

"So why do u care?"

"Because he needs help and I'll help whoever's in need" He walked over to me and pushed me and I stumbled a little and gained my balance again and then pushed him away from me.

"Well ur going to get it first and then u can watch him get it too"

"No cause I'll beat u up first" he tried to punch me but missed, and I hit him my bat in the hand and probably broke it.

"Owww" he fell to ground and I ran over to the still crying boy.

"R u ok there?"

"Y-ya I think so"

"What's ur name? I've never seen u at this place before"

"My name is Lucas... Me and my brother r here for smash mansion... We got invited"

"My name is Ness" I helped Lucas up.

"R u here for it too?"

"Ya"

"Do u have any friends?" I asked him as looked around.

He shook his head "No only my brother... Were twins"

"Where's he?"

"Getting our stuff for our room"

"Oh ok but u know u might not get to be roommate's"

"Were not?!"

"U might but it's not likely"

"Oh ok... Do u have any friends here?"

"A few but not many I can show u them... There nicer then him"

"Ok but can u come with me to see my brother to tell him?"

"Ok" His brother was probably just like him. Sweet, kind and very shy.

When we got to the hall were he was I at least wanted to know his name.

"What's his name?"

"Oh it's Claus"

"Ok"

When I saw him I didn't believe they were brothers, twins at that. He had 2 different colored eye's and a metal hand... Was he a cyborg?! Lucas whispered into my ear.

"He got those from this evil guy ok just be normal"

"Ok" we walked up to him and he glared at me.

"Lucas who's this"

"Oh my new friend Ness"

"Oh ok" He stopped glaring at me and smiled.

"Claus?"

"Ya Lucas"

"Me and Ness were going to see his friends... Do u want to come?"

"Sure" I hoped nana, popo, toonlink, Red and Ninten liked them. They were following me a bit behind me though and they were talking, I decided to listen in on it to find out more about them.

"So how did u meet him?"

"He stopped this turtle thing from beating me up"

"And u didn't tell me?!"

"Well-"

"No Lucas I'm ur brother and it's my job to protect u"

"Ok Claus I won't do it again"

"u better not"

When we got to the café, Ninten was the first one to find us and ran up to me.

"Hey Ness!"

"Ya" he looked at the 2 new people he'd never seen before and smiled.

"Who r ur 2 new friends?"

"Oh this is Lucas and Claus"

"Which is which?"

"Claus has the orange hair and Lucas has the blonde"

"Ok hi my name is Ninten"

"H-hi Ninten" Lucas gave a shy smile.

"Hi" Claus shook his hand. We went to our table and sat down. Popo, Nana, Red and Toonlink were all sitting there looking at the 2 new kids.

"Hey" Toonlink was curious who theses people were.

"Hi I'm Claus and this is Lucas" Lucas gave a little wave.

"Hi" popo and nana said at the same time.

Red perked up when he saw Lucas. "Hi my name is Red"

"Mine is Nana and this my brother popo!"

"Mine is Toonlink" the little elf said.

"Where's Ninten?" I asked not knowing where my best friend was.

"I think he's trying to get Claus to eat Oreo's with him" Toonlink leaded in really close "I think he has a crush"

"Maybe but I doubt Claus will like him back"

"Ya" I looked at the blonde boy and wondered and maybe hopped that we'd be roommates... wait what was I thinking?!

Lunch went on and after I took the twins to see who there roommates were.

"Master hand who's Lucas' and Claus' roommates?"

"Ninten's is with Claus' and ur with Lucas"

"Oh ok" Lucas smiled and I did I silent cheer. this was defiantly going to be a fun few years.

I took Claus to go and meet up with Ninten. I told Ninten that him and Claus were roommates.

"Clausy we get to be roommates!"

"Oh yay" Claus was trying to be nice to Ninten. I felt sorry for him.

"Come on Lucas we have to get u unpacked and u guys should too"

"Ok mom"

"Hey that's not nice!"

"So what u going to do about it" Claus challenged me.

"Well I'm going to have NINTEN TALKLE U!" Ninten took the cue and jumped on Claus. Claus with now Ninten on him fell to the ground. We all laughed and I helped him up. Then we all went to our rooms.

I saw that Lucas was having trouble getting some of his stuff where they needed to go.

"Hey Lucas do u need some help cause I'm all done with all my stuff"

"Ok thanks Ness" I helped get out of his stuff and asked him where it went and helped when he didn't know where the stuff went and by the time we where done it was 7:30. dinner started.

"Lucas u want to go get some dinner?"

"Sure"

We meet up with our friends and we started talking about our family's. Lucas and Claus didn't really talk much about there mom and dad I wonder why? I decided to start a different conversion.

"What's ur guys favorite food?"

"Oreos!" Ninten exclaimed taking out another Oreo and biting it in half.

"omelets" Claus said taking another bite of his omelet.

"Same" Lucas had some more omelets.

"Mine's steak" I said putting BBQ sauce on my steak.

"Fish" toonlink said eating his fish.

"pizza" popo said eating his pizza and licking the cheese from his hand.

"Salad" Nana said as she took some lettuce and ate it.

"noodles" Red said as he got himself a plate of it.

"That's cool where do u come from Lucas, Claus?"

"Nowhere islands" Claus answered grinning.

"Oh I come from Onnet" I said proudly.

"I come from Podunk" Ninten scooted closer to Claus.

"We come from icicle mountain" Nana explained. Popo nodded.

"I come from outset island" Toonlink said.

"I come from Pokémon island" Red kept looking at Lucas in a weird way. I didn't like it one bit.

After dinner me and Lucas went back to our room. it was 9:00 and I was tired and apparently I wasn't the only one cause I heard Lucas yawn.

"U tired Lucas?"

"Ya I going to bed"

"So I'm I" I changed into my PJ's and so did Lucas and we hoped into our bed's and I was about to fall asleep until I heard Lucas Call my name.

"N-Ness?"

"Ya Lucas?"

"Can I come sleep with u please cause Claus and I normally sleep in the same bed... U don't have to if u don't want to"

"No it's fine I want to make u feel as comfortable as possible" I scooted over so we could both fit in my bed and he walked over and layed down.

"T-thanks Ness"

"Hey it's no problem"

"Ok" Just feeling his warmth made me feel like I was flying and he snuggled closer to me and I thought it couldn't get any better... Was I having feeling for this boy?! I feel asleep with that thought in my head.


	2. training and secrects

**so here I am again for my 1# fan of my story's anime15girl I hope u like it :3**

**ness' pov:**

When I woke up I saw that Lucas was still asleep and was holding on to me. He looked so cute sleeping there... I'm pretty sure I'm not suppose to be feeling this way towards him but I can't help it. I should probably wake him up... Or I could just lay here for a little bit... But won't he think I'm weird for just laying here?... I guess I'll wake him.

I started to shake him gently. "Lucas wake up"

"Nnn?"

"Come on Lucas wake up" Lucas noticed that he was very close to me and hanging onto my arm. He turned bright red and let go immediately. And scooted away a little bit.

"S-sorry Ness"

"It's no problem"

"Ok"

"But u have to get up soon ok we do have to brawl ceremony"

"Ok I'm up" He got up and grabbed his clothes and went into the bathroom. I grabbed my clothes and I decided to put them on outside the bathroom cause I was the only other one here. I started striping and I heard something moving in the bathroom and I quickly started dressing faster so he wouldn't see me naked that would be embarrassing. When I put them on Lucas came out of the bathroom smiling. He had that cowlick, I wonder how he gets like that? I'll ask him sometime but right now we needed to get some breakfast in us.

"Lucas u coming?"

"Where to?"

"To get some breakfast"

"Sure!"

"Then come on " We were walking down the hall and I wonder how much this kid talked to other people besides his brother.

"Hey Lucas"

"Ya Ness?"

"Do u have any other friends at home besides ur brother"

"N-not really... Only about 1 my age"

"Who?"

"This kid named fuel"

"Oh that's good"

"Why?"

"I thought u only had ur brother at home"

"Oh" He looked down ashamed.

"It's ok I don't that many friends either"

"Really?"

"Ya" When we got to the café all our friends were there and most looking happy except for Claus cause Ninten took a liking to him.

"Clausy~"

"What" He looked annoyed and that's when we sat down it was me, Lucas on my left Claus on my right and next to Claus was Ninten and Next to Ninten there was Toonlink and next to him and then Nana and Popo then Red was next to Lucas.

"How r u this morning Claus enjoying being roommates with Ninten?"

"Not really"

"Oh yes he does we played games for awhile and then I told him about myself and then I slept in Claus'-" Claus put a hand over Ninten's mouth.

"Ness does this kid ever stop talking?"

"Not that I know of" And I wasn't lying I've never heard Ninten not talking or being still.

"Great" Claus put his head on the table and sighed. Lucas giggled and so did I.

Later, we went to the brawl ceremony and master hand talked about who every one was and where they came from and how we play in battle and boring stuff like that I've heard a bunch of time's. I mostly watched Lucas and had fantasies about me and him how cute we'd be as a couple how he'd blush every time I would kiss him... But I don't think he'd ever like me the same way... Maybe I'll go talk to Ninten he's always been good in these situations. But I'd probably have to train Lucas today and maybe Ninten could train Claus... But it's not like it's bad training the cutest boy there is ... Well to me anyways.

"Hey Ness"

"Ya Lucas?"

"Can u maybe train me later"

"sure I'd love too"

"T-thanks" Lucas blushed oh what things I want to do to him when he did that... I'm so perverted. Is this how everyone feels?!

After the ceremony, we all had to pair up with a newcomer I got Lucas. Ninten had Claus. The ice climbers got toonlink. Red got someone named Olimar... He's really nice.

"Ok Lucas use PK fire on me"

"Ok Ness... PK FIRE!"

It was good for his first try.

"Good job Lucas!"

"I did?"

"Ya!... Ok now try PK freeze"

"Ok... PK FREEZE!"

"Great!"

"Thanks" I could see his confidence growing.

"Now try PK thunder"

"U got it... PK THUNDER" It almost hit me but I dogged it right before it hit me.

" R u ok Ness?!"

"Ya I'm fine Lucas u don't need to worry"

"O-ok Ness I just don't want to see u hurt"

"Ok Lucas but u know we can't get hurt here... And u will have to fight but u can't ever hurt anyone"

"Oh ya"

"Ok now get that smash ball up there" I pointed to the orb that was glowing all different colors.

"Sure thing Ness!" He leaped up and hit it with his stick and again with his fire and one with his freeze and it broke and he started glowing like the orb did.

"Ok Lucas now PK starstorm"

"Ok... PK STARSTORM!" The stars came and I was so proud of him.

"That was awesome Lucas!" I ran over to him and hugged him and he hugged back. I felt like kissing him but I didn't not yet I will and I promised myself I would.

We went to go see how Claus and Ninten were doing.

"HAHAHA this is so much fun!"

"Clausy ur enjoying this to much"

"Quiet u it's not like I'm supposed to not like it"

"True but still calm down"

"Fine"

"how u guys doing?"

"Great we got trough everything and he's good to go"

"That's good did Lucas give u any trouble?" Claus laughed.

"No but he learns fast"

"Hehehe" Claus was thinking dirty.

"not that way u pervert"

"Well u said it not me"

After that we all then to get some lunch. And I think Lucas maybe likes me back... Maybe if I get Claus to see I'll do something for Ninten... Maybe.

"So how was training today guys?"

"good" The ice climbers said.

"Fine" Red shrugged.

"I think I did good right Ness?"

"Oh hell ya u did awesome today" Lucas' eyes gleamed... His totally mine.

"I think this place is awesome" Claus smiled.

"well besides from almost getting killed my day was pretty good"

"Pshhh u don't know almost getting killed... But I can show u Ninten" Claus winked at him and Ninten smiled and blushed. Then they both then walked out.

"What just happened?"

"I have no idea Lucas... Should we go after them?"

"Maybe... ya we better hurry"

"Ok" We both rushed over to there room. And put our ears to the door.

"Clausy... U really like me?"

"Y-ya"

"I thought u said I was annoying"

"ya but ur also really cute"

"Clausy what r u- ahhh... Clausy"

That's all we needed to hear Lucas had the biggest smile on his face and I just smiled back... What was that boy thinking well that's what I thought until we got into our room. And it was the best surprize ever.


	3. the enemy

When we got to our room I went first and Lucas right after. When he got in he _locked_ the door. we both sat down.

"N-Ness" He looked at me nervously.

"Ya Lucas?" He looked at me with determination, and lunged at me and _kissed_ me. Lucas loves me. I was surprised and happy at the same time. Lucas realized what he had just done and stopped and looked down and started crying expecting me to be mad at him.

"I'm s-sorry Ness" Lucas was sobbing now.

"I'm not"

"What?" Lucas was confused.

"I like u too"

"Really?"

"Ya I've liked u for a while now" I kissed him and he kissed back. He seemed to like it so I went a little farther. I put my tongue in his mouth. Our tongues met and wondered into each others mouths until we had to part for air. This was getting so hot right now... I wonder if Lucas would let me go even farther.

I layed him down on the bed and took off his shirt and started licking and biting his nipples.

"Ahhh ya... Nnnn... Mmnn"I moved down lower to his stomach and licked there as a hint to what I was going to do next.

"Mnn... Ness stop" I put my head up and I was really disappointed that he wasn't going to let me go any farther. "Ness please be gentle and carful with me cause I haven't done this with anyone before"

"Ok I promise" I gave the worried boy a quick kiss and unbuttoned his shorts and took off his underwear. If this is a wet dream I'm going to kill someone. I only looked at it for a moment and started sucking and Lucas started making loud moans and noises I can't even explain.

"Nahhh...Nnn"

I started sucking harder and bobbing my head up and down. Lucas started screaming.

"Ness... Harder!" I did what he wanted and went harder.

"Yes... Nnnmahh" I never knew such a sweet and quiet person would now be yelling orders at me and being really loud. I thought it was adorable.

"Ness nahh ... I'm going to-ahh!" He tried to warn me but he came in my mouth and I swallowed it all. It tasted weird but I didn't want to disappoint him or make him feel unconformable. He layed there breathing hard, I got up on the bed and layed next to him and kissed him.

"T-thanks... Ness"

"For what?"

"Being gentle with me"

"Oh, it was nothing I'm happy u even did with me" He smiled and cuddled up to me and I put my arm around him, eventually we both fell asleep.

A few hours later we both woke up and it was dinner time. We were going down to the café. I saw that Ninten was limping and Claus was helping him walk. We both went up to them.

"Hey Ninten and Claus"

"Hey" Claus smiled me.

"Hi... Oww" I was concerned about my friend.

"What happened... r u ok?"

"Ya its that my butt hurt a little"

"Why?"

"Oh I'll tell u later ok I think we both need to talk me, u, Claus and Lucas"

"Ok I'll go tell Lucas" I went into the café and spotted Lucas already sitting there eating and waiting for me, Ninten and Claus I came up to him and sat down.

"Hey Lucas"

"Ya Ness"

"Ninten said we need to talk together with Claus"

"Ok... U going to get ur steak?"

"Ya I just needed to tell u" I left to go get my steak, when I got back Red was there and he was really close to _my_ Lucas. Too close and I didn't like it one bit. I sat on the other side of Lucas. He looked worried and scared. What did that guy do to him?!

"N-Ness I need to talk to u" He whispered into my ear and pulled me out the café into our hallway.

"What happened while I was gone Lucas?"

"R-Red wants me to be his boyfriend" I now have new someone on my kill list. "I don't want to be his boyfriend... I love u"

"What did u tell him?"

"That I didn't know then u came back"

"Ok we'll go back and u can say no cause u already have a boyfriend ok... And if he asked who just tell him its me"

"But then he'll be mad at me and really mad at u"

"It doesn't mater cause I'm yours and your mine right?"

"Right" He came over and hugged me. I lifted his head and kissed him, he kissed back.

"I think we should get going to Ninten's and Claus' room"

"Ya... Ness can we hold hands?"

"Of course" I held his hand all they way there. I knocked on there door.

"Who's there?" It was Ninten's voice.

"Me and Lucas"

"Ok" He came and unlocked the door and we both stepped inside and sat down on there couch Ninten and Claus on the other one.

"Ok so do u know why ur here?"

"No not really" I was really confused why Ninten asked for all of us to talk... maybe Claus and Ninten were together?!

"Well me and Clausy have something to tell u guys and we think u have something to tell us too... Claus do u want to tell them"

"Sure.. Me and Ninten are boyfriends"

"Really?" Lucas was amazed at what his brother said.

"Ya... u like Ness so why can't I like Ninten"

"Claus!" Claus was smiling like a jerk.

"What someone had to tell him and u can't so I did"

"But he already told me and were boyfriends too"

"Yay!" Ninten was happy.

"So now what?" Claus wanted to know what we were going now.

"Well we could watch some brawls or go swimming... Or watch a movie"

"Umm..." We all sat there thinking of what to do.

"Oh do u guys want to know why I was limping?"

"Ya" Claus started giggling.

"Sure" Lucas was interested in why Ninten was limping but I think I know why.

"Um... Well me and Claus did some things and now my butt hurts"

"Ya some things" Claus was smiling.

I whispered what they did into Lucas' ear.

"Oh I get it now"

"Well I can go get some snacks and u guys can get a movie ready and we can have a guys night.

"Ok"

"Sure"

"Great!"

"Alright what does everyone want?"

"Doritos" Claus was on his computer to get a movie.

"Oreos!" Of course Ninten would want Oreos.

"Gummy worms"

"Ok got it going now" I left the dorm and made my way to the café to get the snacks when I saw Red come up to me.

"Hey Ness"

"Hey"

"Um do u know if Lucas has a girlfriend or boyfriend?"

"Ya why?"

"Oh cause I was just wondering"

"Uh huh I think ur lying"

"Ok fine I like Lucas a lot and I asked him out and he left with u so I was wondering if me and him could be together and since u guys hang around each other a lot I thought u would know"

"Why not just ask his brother?"

"He has a brother?!"

"Ya Claus"

"Is he like Lucas?"

"No plus they both already in relationships"

"Who?"

"Well Claus has Ninten and I have Lucas"

"What?!" Red was really mad.

"Ya u got a problem with it?!"

"Ya he's mine I saw him first!"

"No I did plus he doesn't even like u!"

"Oh ya he loves me!"

"No he doesn't even know u!"

"Well I'm going to beat ur ass!"

"Why to show when he comes that u r bad and he will take care of me and love me even more... And then have Claus and Ninten beat u up too then when I get better beat u up on top of that"

"Well I'll make them both love me and I promise u that I will have Lucas"

"Ya I'd like to see that" I walked off and got the snacks and then came back to the dorm.

"hey guys"

"Hi"

"Ness ur back" Lucas smiled.

"Ya sorry I took so long I had a run in with Red"

"Who's Red" Claus was confused.

"The guy who has the Pokémon and was sitting close to Lucas at dinner" Ninten explained.

"Oh ya ... I don't like that guy"

"Ya I don't like him either"

"Why?"

"He wants Lucas and u too Claus"

U could see that anger in Ninten. 


End file.
